


Go To Sleep

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat had been spluttering on and off, and hadn’t come back on in a while.  Mace noticed Capa’s shivering had mostly stopped.  He willed some feeling into his numb arms to hold him more tightly against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Randomwindstorm, plus song inspiration: "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine

It was pitch dark around them.  

"Don’t go," Mace had said.  "I need you more than they do."

When the project managers found out about their relationship, they pulled Mace from the mission.  Then he asked Capa to stay, too.  He knew he might say no, and make Mace feel even more like a selfish idiot than he already did.

But he didn’t; Capa let his alternate go in his stead, and stayed on Earth with Mace.

They’d turned the lights out long ago to save energy for the heater.  Their van was insulated, but there was only so much it could do to hold back the stabbing cold that seemed to seep through everything: metal, wool, flesh, and bones.  They’d been out getting medical supplies for the base when they got stuck.  Mace couldn’t fix it, the tread track was completely bent and torn.  Walking wasn’t an option.  They were at least fifty miles away from the nearest refuge, and they might not make it a single one in the open air.

So they turned on the rescue signal, and waited.  Mace wasn’t sure, but he thought they might be in the middle of their third day.  The snow piled over them blocked out the sound of the wind; all he could hear was Capa’s heartbeat and his own.

The heat had been spluttering on and off, and hadn’t come back on in a while.  Mace noticed Capa’s shivering had mostly stopped.  He willed some feeling into his numb arms to hold him more tightly against his chest.  He could still feel the smaller man’s eyelashes occasionally batting against his neck.

"You can go to sleep, Capa."  They were both exhausted.

"It’s not safe…" Capa murmured, even though his voice already sounded half there.

"It’s okay, I’m here."

No one was coming for them.  Mace knew that; they would have reached them by now if they were going to.  He felt Capa’s heartbeat slow down further as he drifted off, and allowed his own eyes to close as well.


End file.
